Reincarnation
by SpunkyTurtle
Summary: 30 years after Bella's death, Jacob and Edward are still mourning her. However, when a new girl moves to La Push who bears a striking resemblance to an old friend, old feelings are stirred up. Who gets the girl this time? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is based on a dream that I had a few nights ago. It was so vivid and wonderful that I thought I should share it with all you other Twilight lovers. This is my first fanfic, so make sure you rate and let me know what you think!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

(JPOV)

I rolled out of bed and sat up, nearly hitting my head on the ceiling. I had kept growing and was almost too tall for every room in my house. I ruffled my already messy hair and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. I made my way downstairs, looking for Billy.

My heart sunk as I realized that I wouldn't turn the corner and see Billy sitting in his wheelchair in front of the TV. You would think that after it had been so long I would get used to it, but it never got easier. It had been almost ten years since Charlie had passed away, and Billy followed him just a few months later.

I made my way into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal, even though I wasn't hungry. It seemed weird, a werewolf not being hungry, but I didn't have much of an appetite these days. Ever since Billy, and Bel--.

Three raps at the door disrupted my thoughts. I threw my bowl into the sink, glad that I invested in plastic bowls instead of glass. I walked over to the door, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't mind seeing me in only my shorts. I pulled the door open and found Sam standing on my doorstep. He had aged since we first met, after he had learned to control his phasing. He looked to be in his mid-forties, about the same age as Emily, the reason for his control. Who could blame him for wanting to age with his true love?

"Good morning Jake!" He had always tried to replace Billy's place as my father, but I could never see him as anything but a big brother. I invited him into the living room and he sat down awkwardly on the couch. Although he no longer transformed into a wolf, he was still just as huge as I was.

"I'm actually here on council business," he explained. He kept his place as our Alpha and head of the council. "There is a new resident in La Push as of today. I think it's necessary we go introduce ourselves and make sure there is no threat with the new resident, or residents."

I nodded, thoughtful. "Why do you need me to go?" I didn't see why he would want me to go on such a meaningless run.

"I had Paul run by the other day; I think you would be interested in meeting her." Sam smiled, revealing he actually knew more about the new resident than he was letting on.

"And why is it you think this?" I smiled out of curiosity. What makes them think that I would be interested in any girl? I had not even looked at any females since she passed. What made this girl any different?

"He said that he had a hard time finding her at first. He didn't recognize her; he thought it was someone he had met before. According to Paul, she bears a striking resemblance to Bella." I froze. My muscles tensed and my mind raced.

**A/N: I hope you like it so far! Review even if you don't. I just wanted everyone to get a little taste. It's going to get good, I promise. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you guys like it!! I was a bit nervous about sharing this, but I'll try to keep updating regularly. CPOV-Chelsea's Point of View.**

(CPOV)

I pulled up to the house in my green Chevy Malibu. The moving truck was parked in the driveway, but the back was still locked. I climbed out and leaned against my car, looking at the tiny, home that was now mine. _Cozy, _I thought. That was the way the real estate agent had described it. I walked over to the huge moving van and pulled keys to it from their hiding place in the glove compartment. My dad had driven it all the way here from the east coast, but was too eager to get back to work than to help me unpack. He had hired movers, but they had yet to show up.

I opened the back and my eyes widened at the sheer fullness of the van. How did it even make it this far without collapsing with all that stuff in it?

I grabbed the first two boxes and headed inside. I had to start somewhere. I opened the door and it was even cozier on the inside. There were only a few rooms: a living room, a kitchen with enough room for a small table and a few chairs, a bedroom, and a bathroom. They were the only rooms a person needed. But where was I going to put everything?

I set the boxes down in the rooms they were marked for and headed outside to continue the work. A gold SUV had pulled up along the side of my house and two huge men sat inside. _Thank God the movers are here._

They climbed out and the driver made his way towards me. "I'm hoping you're from the moving company?"

The older man laughed under his breath. "No, ma'am. My name is Sam Uley and this here is Jacob Black. I am the head of the town council and Jacob is my number two. We're here to welcome you to La Push."

I didn't quite understand. I had moved a lot when I was younger, and never before had anyone welcomed me, let alone the two highest ranked people in town.

"Hello. I'm Chelsea Kendall. Thanks for the welcome." I motioned towards the truck. "I'd invite you inside and offer you something to drink, but as you can see, my couch and everything I own is awaiting the arrival of the movers."

Jacob almost blushed. Although he was younger, he was much larger than Sam. "I'd be happy to help you out."

(JPOV)

Is this imprinting? She was so pretty, and reminded me of someone I had known before…

"I would really appreciate that," she said. "I hate to put you to work after you've come here just to welcome me, but I don't know if I can handle this by myself."

She was just like her. She looked almost pale enough to be a bloodsucker, but she didn't smell enough to be one. She had the same chocolate hair, but cropped short, framing her face.

"I'll let you two have at it," said Sam. He had predicted my fascination with this girl, and he was right. "Emily was just starting breakfast when I left, and I can't pass up her cooking." I wouldn't have noticed him leave if his SUV wasn't so loud.

I walked over to the truck with three long strides and grabbed four boxes with ease, two in each arm. I was half trying to impress her, and half trying to get the job done so I could learn more about this girl.

We passed each other and she giggled at my full arms. "You can cut my time in half!"

When the movers finally arrived, she was obviously relieved. "I'm not used to all this work, to be honest," she said. She led me inside her small house and I sat down carefully on a pile of boxes. She opened the fridge in the kitchen and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade. She poured two glasses as she continued on, "I spend all my time in books and studying. I've never even had a job."

She handed me the cool glass and I sipped it gratefully. "How old are you, Jacob?"

"16," for the past forty years.

"I'm 18."

"How did you manage to get your own place?"

"My dad is the police chief over in the next town, Forks, and so I came out here to be closer to him while I'm in college. He gave me the option of living on campus or my own place, and I took the obvious option," she smiled as a rosy blush came across her cheeks. For a few seconds, it was like I wasn't looking at Chelsea, new girl to La Push, but her.

"Why didn't you move to Forks with your dad? Not that I'm not glad you're here, I just don't see anything alluring about La Push." I tried to flirt, but I was so rusty I couldn't tell if my attempts worked or not.

"Well, he thought it was safer here, a lower crime rate or something, but he put me right on the boundary of Forks and La Push, so technically I'm not in either town."

**A/N: I'm not so good at portraying Jacob, but I've read worse. Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I can't wait until I can get this up! I hope people actually like it and I'm not just writing these chapters and wasting my time. It's actually a good distraction, I'm waiting to find out if I got into the ONLY college that I applied to and I'm going ****insane****! ARGH!**

(JPOV)

"She's definitely not a bloodsucker," I explained to my pack around the bonfire on the beach. They were all curious about my day with our new "resident". "But it's so bizarre. She's just like Bella was." It pained me to say her name, to hear it out loud.

"How? I don't see how there could ever be anyone like that psycho leech-lover," Paul growled.

"Her dad is the new police chief in Forks. She has the same color hair. She blushes the same way. I just don't understand."

"I've never thought about the theory of reincarnation, but maybe that would explain a lot." Sam brought up a good point. If we really were reincarnated after death, that would make us the reincarnations of our grandparents, and this girl was the reincarnation of her!

(CPOV)

I laughed into the phone. "Yes Dad, everything is fine. The movers arrived late, but some locals came over to help."

"No one shady, right? I don't want you getting into any trouble."

"No, Dad. Their names were Sam Uley and Jacob Black."

"The town council came to greet you? What'd you do to get on their good side?"

"I'm don't know, Dad. I'm going to register for classes. I'll call you tomorrow. Be careful at work. I love you."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys. I needed to register for college courses, which was my whole reason for moving out here. It was about a 40 minute drive to Port Angeles, and 15 minutes to the campus from there. After I found the Student Services Building, I parked and got into the long registration line.

Once I found the right line, I got comfortable with my surroundings. It looked like I was going to be here for a while. The boy in front of me was bulky and buff, I assumed he was recruited for the football team.

I felt a cold finger tap my shoulder and it sent shivers down my spine. "Excuse me, Miss." Whoever this finger belonged to had a soft, captivating, musical voice. I could have listened to it all day long! I turned around to face him and there was one of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen in my life. I couldn't take my eyes off of his pale skin and topaz-colored eyes. "Have we met before?"

(EPOV)

"I don't think so," she replied nervously. _Who is this strange, gorgeous boy?_

It couldn't be her. I could read her thoughts. "You look so familiar to me. " We stepped forward in line. "Tell me, I know I must seem crazy, but does the name Bella mean anything to you?"

She thought for a minute and then shook her head. _Is that his girlfriend? _I tried to avoid her thoughts, but I wanted to explore her mind. She was so beautiful, just like her.

"My name is Edward Cullen."

"Chelsea Kendall."

I read her mind, but it was racing so fast I couldn't keep up. "I haven't seen you before, are you new around here?"

"Yes, my dad is the new police chief in Forks, so he got me a place in La Push."

Just like her. Everything. "Tell me Chelsea, did you meet a boy named Jacob today?"

She blushed, only confirming my theory more. "How do you know that?" She sounded concerned.

"I know much more than you think I do."

How could this be? I watched her die!! There was no way that she could be standing in front of me right now, in line at Port Angeles University. But if it wasn't her, then who was this girl in front of me?

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnnn! I hope you like the little cliffhanger! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Well, I got in to college, so out of my utter thrillosity (I know it's not a word), I decided to write another chapter. Just so you know, if you have already read chapter three, something happened where Edward's POV in the end got out of order. It's fixed now if you'd like to reread it.**

(CPOV)

It's good to be home. It had been a long, strange day. I was grateful for all of Jacob's help, but I had forgotten to get his phone number or any other way to get in touch with him. I had no idea if I'd ever see him again. I really wanted to thank him for his help, but there was something about the warmth he brought to a room that attracted me.

But then there was Edward. His cool, calm demeanor was so mysterious and sexy. Who was Bella? Why does he think he knows me? It was all so weird.

I changed into some sweatpants and a tank top and got comfortable on the couch with a bowl of ice cream.

(JPOV)

I paced in front of her front door, debating whether or not to knock. What if she was busy? What if she didn't want company?

Maybe I should just come back tomorrow.

No, I came out here, I might as well just say hi.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. Why was I here again?

(CPOV)

I looked out the window, checking to see who was at the door (something my dad had always taught me to do). I saw an extremely vintage Rabbit parked outside my house and Jacob standing on my doorstep.

I opened the door and smiled. "Jacob! I was just thinking about you! Come on in."

He smiled a crooked smile; obviously excited to be invited in. "Hey B-..Chelsea."

"What brings you over? " He was so huge in my tiny house.

"I wanted to see if you need any help getting settled in, but it looks like you've got it pretty much covered."

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, obviously unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, but you're welcome to stay. I could use the company. I was just thinking about how I never got a chance to thank you."

"It was really no problem."

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks." He sat on the couch and I sat down next to him comfortably. He was so warm that I wanted to be closer. "It's so funny, but you remind me of someone I used to know."

"Bella?"

He looked at me wide-eyed and in shock.

(JPOV)

Did she just say what I think she said? "How do you know that name?"

"Today I was registering for classes and someone said the same thing. He also asked if the name meant anything to me. And he knew you."

Do I tell her? But there was no way I could without telling her the truth. Who told her about Bella?

"Who was it that you met?"

"His name was Edward."

I felt myself start trembling and I fought not to phase. I was successful…Thank God.

"Chelsea, I have to ask you to stay away from him. I know this may sound strange, but he is not a good friend to have." What else could I tell her? I didn't want her to be spending her free time with a coven of vampires, but I guess a werewolf isn't much better.

**A/N: It's kind of short, and I'm still leaving you hanging, I know. But hey, if I didn't, why would you come back for more?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel the love!! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys love this story so much! I'm on spring break and I have nowhere to go so I'm going to try to update quickly. Happy bunny and chocolate day!**

(CPOV)

Why didn't Jacob want me to talk to Edward? How did Jacob know Edward? And most of all, who is Bella??

I rolled over in bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. All of these thoughts raced through my mind. I pulled the blanket over my head to hide from the world. I had only been in this place for one day and already my head was spinning.

Outside my window, the bushes rustled. I sat still, making sure that I wasn't causing any of the noise I heard. It rustled again and my body froze. Something or someone was outside. My body felt paralyzed. I wanted to get up to check who it was, but I couldn't. Was someone robbing me? Was someone kidnapping me? Why me?

Shut up, mind, I'm trying to listen. I knew that if someone was there, it would disappoint my dad if I just played the damsel in distress card. I gathered every ounce of courage I had and got up, but I clutched the blanket close to my chest.

I tiptoed over to the window and peeked out. It was too dark for me to see anything. I walked back over to the bed and sat up in bed, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

**The next morning**

I flipped a pancake in the pan, constantly looking over my shoulders. I couldn't have slept more than three hours last night.

I didn't have classes for another week, so I had to find something to do to fill my schedule and keep my mind off of my paranoia. I was glad that I had remembered to ask for Jacob's phone number.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hey, Jake. I was wondering if you wanted to do something today."

(JPOV)

I smiled immediately at the sound of her voice. She was so genuine just like…

"I'd love to!" I tried not to sound too enthusiastic, but I couldn't hold back.

"Thanks. I couldn't sleep last night, I thought I heard someone outside my window." Crap, I'd have to be quieter.

"I'm sure you were just imagining things." Or I was sitting outside your window vampire watching.

"I hope so. How about a movie?"

"That sounds awesome." I couldn't help but think back to my first almost-date with Bella.

**A/N: Obviously the next chapter will be when they go out. Don't get discouraged if you're an Edward lover! I promise that it's not what you think is going to happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm just trying to fluff it up right now and get the characters acquainted before the good stuff comes. I already know how I'm going to end it, and it's going to be good. **

**TucksterJack: You'll find out very soon what happened to Bella! I would tell you, but I think Edward would be able to tell it better than I would. **

(CPOV)

I turned up the radio in Jacob's car. The music flowed through me and I let my body sway to the music. I looked over at him and smiled. I felt so comfortable with him. His warm aura and crooked smile made me feel safe.

"I'm sorry you didn't sleep well last night." It felt intrusive for him to break my thoughts, but I welcomed his deep voice.

"It's not your fault." If you were there I wouldn't have felt as afraid. No! Stop it brain! Why am I thinking this?

He chuckled under his breath, but I didn't get the joke.

We pulled up to Port Angeles and parked in a parking garage.

"I thought it would be more fun to walk around before the movie."

I smiled, glad to get to spend more time in his presence. He grabbed my hand, but it seemed more to guide me and keep me close than to do it out of affection.

We strolled down the pier and I looked at all the shops. I had been to Port Angeles a few times to look at the college campus, but I had never really looked at the shops.

"Let's get something to eat." He sounded so demanding, but I was hungry so I wasn't going to try to object. He led me into a dimly lit restaurant. A pimply high-school boy showed us to our seats and Jake gave him a dirty look. We sat in the back, away from everyone else.

"Places like this always put me far away. I guess they think I'll scare the other customers." He chuckled.

"I don't see anything scary about you at all." He smiled his crooked smile.

"You're one weird girl."

"Jake, there's something I need to know." It wasn't a question. "Who is Bella? Edward told me that I reminded him of her, and when I brought up that name you looked so…I don't even know. Who is she?"

He hid his head in his hands for a second while he thought about the question. "Wow. That's a loaded question." I bit my fingernails, as I often did when I was nervous.

(JPOV)

How could I possibly explain Bella without explaining everything else about our world? "A better question would be who _was_ Bella." I hung my head and cleared my throat. I had never talked about this to anyone, but she, if anyone, deserved to know. Well, at least she deserved to know the bare minimum. "Bella's father was the police chief before your father. She moved in with him in high school and her mother lived in Florida. I had known her before she moved here, my dad was friends with hers and we had spent time together in the summers.

"When she came out here, it shook things up. She met Edward, and the romance started. They were inseparable, almost like they were already married. Then, one day, Edward and his family left." We were interrupted by a tiny blonde waitress who took our orders, quickly, and almost too perkily ((another fun author-created word!)). She didn't speak, she just watched me intently waiting for me to continue.

"When he left, it was like she died. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep, and when she did sleep she cried and screamed. Eventually, her dad convinced her to get out of the house, and that's when our true friendship developed.

"Everyday she would come over to my garage, and we would work on fixing up these two old motorcycles. Finally, after weeks of sweat and tons of cash on her part, they were finished. And what's the first thing she does? She cracks her head open." I laughed, but fought back tears at the same time.

"I got to the point where I couldn't live without her. I waited for her every day. She was so fun, and sweet, and…whatever. And then that stupid l-…Edward came back." My eyes welled up as the waitress put the entrees in front of us. I closed them tight, forcing them away.

"And that stupid girl went back to him and was willing to just forget all about everything we did together. She broke my heart a zillion times over. They got married, Edward and Bella. I was invited to the wedding, but I didn't go. She knew how much I cared about her. She had even told me that she felt the same way, just more so about _him_."

"And then she died."

(CPOV)

Wow. I didn't realize how really loaded of a question it was. I felt awful for bringing back all of those painful memories for him. I wanted to know more about her death, but I didn't want to press him.

I stood up, forgetting where I was, not caring where I was, just caring about my friend in pain across the table from me. I threw my arms around him and pressed my body to his. "Oh, Jake! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked."

He looked up at me, and he didn't look sad anymore. "You really are just like her."

I blushed and smiled at him. "Except I could never hurt you."

**A/N: Once again, this does not mean she picked Jake! She just doesn't know Edward yet. Drama in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I watched Gene Simmons' Family Jewels today and fell in love with Nick Simmons. I just thought you all would want to know that, so when I marry him, you can say that you read my fan fiction. ******

(CPOV)  
We finished our dinner without even tasting it. Even though I objected, he paid the bill, and he wouldn't even let me pay the tip. We strolled to the movie theatre, instead of holding hands, I clung to his arm, attempting to comfort him.

I closed my eyes, soaking in his deep, woodsy musk. It was unlike anyone I had ever been around before.

We reached the theatre and he pulled away. "I'm going to get the tickets, you get in line for popcorn. I won't be long, don't go anywhere." He kissed my hand gently before leaving me.

I got in the long line for popcorn and soda. I should've known better than to go to a movie on a Friday night.

Wind blew through my hair. I thought it was strange to feel a breeze inside, but I ignored it.

I turned around to look for Jacob, but someone waiting in line behind me blocked my view. I hadn't heard them getting in line, but it was loud in here. She was a beautiful girl, with long, blonde hair. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so beautiful in my life. She smiled at me, but it wasn't a smile I would ever regard as friendly.

"Hello, Bella." Why does everyone think that I'm Bella?!

"My name's not Bella. It's Chelsea." I kind of chuckled out of nervousness and she whizzed around me, checking me out.

"Of course it is. I thought your boyfriend had gone too far, Bella."

"My name is not Bella."

I saw Jacob come around the corner with the tickets and when he saw the girl, he started shaking. "Chelsea!" He ran over to me, but it wasn't fast enough. The girl had put in me in her arms and started running, or something like that. I didn't know how any person could move that fast. I started to feel dizzy and nauseous. I didn't know how much longer I could take moving this fast.

Then we stopped. We were in a big, no, big doesn't cover it, humongous field. I looked around, and it looked like we were in the middle of nowhere. The girl looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry, your boyfriend will be here soon."

How could Jacob possibly find us out here?

(EPOV)

Tanya? What were her thoughts doing in my head? I listened as hard as I could. _Edward, I have her here. I thought you had killed her, but I guess I was wrong. We're in the baseball field. _

She was taunting me! But what, or who did she have? _Who does she think is my boyfriend? How is Jacob going to find me? Crap, I'm so dead. _

That girl at the college! Of course! She looked and smelled just like Bella, Tanya must think that she IS Bella.

I couldn't let Tanya kill this innocent girl! I ran to the meadow faster than I had ever run before, reaching the meadow in only a matter of seconds.

"Tanya, you have the wrong girl. The girl you want is dead, just like you think."

"Edward, my nose doesn't lie. She smells just like your precious human."

"Her name is Chelsea. I can't figure out the reason for the resemblance, myself. But don't kill this innocent human because of your vendetta with one human that she happens to look like."

(CPOV)

I had no idea what was going on. There were only two things that I knew for sure.

1. I am Chelsea, not Bella.

2. Tanya wants to kill me because I look and smell like Bella.

I started to get mad at Edward, that he could stay so calm when my life was on the line. Eventually, I couldn't even understand the conversation.

"Tanya, your battle is with me…No, that could never be…Yes, that is true."

What is he talking about?!

Eventually Tanya gave up and left. At least, I think she left. One second she was there, and the next she wasn't.

Edward approached me with a smirk on his face. "Are you alright, Chelsea?"

I let my breath out. "I guess so. I'm physically okay. I'm just confused."

"It's alright." He picked me up in his arms. "I'm guessing this is how you got here, so it won't shock you more than you already are."

He started moving at the speed of light. I closed my eyes this time to block out the dizziness.

When we stopped moving, he carried me into his house and set me down on the couch. His house was gorgeous, something you would see in a magazine. I wanted to look around more, but I didn't have the strength. "I'm going to call your friend Jacob for you."

I didn't remember telling him that Jacob was my friend, but I was more tired than I realized. I closed my eyes and started dozing off.

When Jacob arrived, I was only half-awake. I could hear as he spoke to Edward and an older, more mature voice.

"Jacob, I think it's necessary you tell her everything. I read her thoughts, that's how I knew to call you, and she's really confused."

"I can't do that. She'll never talk to me again."

"You know that isn't true."

Jacob growled at the two men.

"Jacob, if you really remember Bella, you'll remember her reaction to finding out the truth. If this girl is really as much like her as we think she is, then she'll handle it the same way." That was a voice I didn't know.

"Do you have any theories?"

"Nothing that could explain it all."

"Sam thinks that it could be reincarnation."

They thought for a minute before the older man spoke again. "That's very interesting. I'll have to look into that."

"But for now I have to recommend you take her home." Edward sounded so concerned. For someone I barely knew, I felt just as close to him as I did to Jacob.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: For some reason the first sentence that I type is always doubled. I don't know why. I think it has something to do with the fact that I'm using Microsoft Word on a Mac. That always screws me over. That's also why I can't do spell-check and I have stupid spelling errors. **

(CPOV)

I don't remember going home, getting in bed, or falling asleep. Somehow, all of these things happened. I didn't know how long I had been sleeping, but when I woke up the sun was shining in my face. I groaned at the brightness, but I stood up, feeling the emptiness of my stomach.

I stumbled into the living room, and Jacob was sitting up on the couch, staring blankly at the television. When he saw me walk in, he stood up immediately. "I thought you'd never wake up! Are you okay?"

I nodded, rubbing my eyes. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" It wasn't really a question.

He wrapped his arms around me, almost strangling me in his embrace. "No."

I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me. I leaned my body against him, still feeling weak.

"I don't really understand what happened."

"I promise to explain everything later. But right now you need to get better." He spent the entire morning by my side, attempting to wait on me. He made me breakfast, but there wasn't much more he could do.

By mid-afternoon I had slept it off and was back to feeling like myself.

"Jake, I want to know what happened."

(JPOV)

Why do I have to keep doing this? I hate explaining this. "You have to promise you'll still be here, still be my friend."

She nodded, but I knew that didn't matter. Everything would change once she knew.

"B-Chelsea, this is hard to believe, but I am a werewolf. Edward is a vampire, so is the girl that took you today." Her face didn't change, and I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. "When Edward left Bella, it was because he didn't think it was safe for her to be so close to him and his family.

"When Bella and I first started hanging out, I wasn't a werewolf. I was just plain human. But when I turned 16, I phased for the first time and it changed everything. I had new friends, and they were her friends too. They were just like a new family to her. Sam and Emily, and some others you haven't met, they all protected her.

"Vampires, some of them have special…powers. Edward's sister can see the future, unless it involves werewolves. She saw Bella jump off a cliff but didn't see me save her.

"Edward reacted irrationally, and then it was Bella's turn to save him. After they were reunited, he couldn't leave her again.

"Werewolves and vampires have always been sworn enemies, for all eternity. Bella changed that for us. For the first time, we fought side by side to protect her. That was the day I kissed her. That day she shot me down. That day I almost died.

"Like I told you, Edward and Bella got married. More than anything, she wanted to be a vampire so that she could be with him forever. Edward promised to turn her, but only if she married him. After the wedding, they were going to go through with it, but something went wrong. He went too far, instead of just turning her, he killed her."

(CPOV)

It seemed so strange to have a huge boy, well werewolf, sobbing on my couch. I pulled him close to me and comforted him. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to keep him safe. All of the sudden, the front door was forced open.

"You lying dog!" Why was Edward in my house? How did he know what happened between us?

"What the hell are you doing here you murdering leech?!" Jacob sounded mad, and I realized that this wasn't about me anymore. It was never about me.

"I DIDN'T KILL HER!!"

They just wanted to be near me because I was like her. My hands started shaking. They weren't even really my friends. Jacob only wanted another shot at his true love, and Edward thought his mate had come back.

"She sure as hell died after your blood-loving teeth touched her!!"

It had been thirty years, and they were still not over this girl. I closed my eyes and felt tears start welling up.

"Something went wrong during the transformation, you ass! I would never hurt her!!"

I rocked back and forth, and everything went black. There was no yelling. There were no werewolves or vampires or Bella. Scratch that.

**Chelsea's Unconscious**

I sat on a bench, crying. I couldn't handle it. The only friends I had made so far only wanted to be close to me because of someone in their past.

A girl that looked just like me, I would have thought her to be my twin if I didn't know better, approached me and sat next to me. "Hello Chelsea."

"Hello Bella."

**A/N: An unconscious conversation comes next! What will happen?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: For those of you that are confused, Chelsea just passed out and she's sort of dreaming in her unconscious. **

(CPOV)

I wanted so much to hate her. I wanted to hate her for being like me, or me being like her or whatever. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. There was something about her presence.

"Chelsea, I know that I have caused you this pain, and I'm sorry."

I started to cry, I couldn't control myself. "You didn't do anything. You just didn't have enough love to give to both of these boys. That's their problem. They don't have enough love. You have taken their hearts, and they can't let me in." I couldn't blame her for that. It was my fault for thinking that I was something unique.

"That's not so. They just haven't had the strength to get over me yet. It took a strong force like you to bring it all back and give them the opportunity to let it out."

I hadn't thought of it that way. "Bella, how did you die?"

She smiled, as if she was asked the question every day. "You see, I was special. Even as a human, I was different. I was always immune to the special powers of vampires. When Edward tried to change me, it turned out that I was immune to the venom as well. Instead of changing me, it just killed me."

"Why doesn't Jacob know that?"

"Werewolves will never truly understand the workings of a vampire."

I nodded. "They probably haven't even noticed I'm gone. They're so caught up in their love of you."

"Don't underestimate them. Edward went to get Carlisle; he's a doctor and his father-figure. He's also a vampire. Jake is sitting by your side, holding your hand."

"Should I go back?"

"Tell them it's time to move on."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her to hug her. No wonder they both loved her.

"Don't let them dwell on me. You're just as good, if not better than I am." She smiled before slowly disappearing, and the dark fog surrounding me became lighter.

I felt myself coming to, and I opened my eyes slowly, wary of the light.

"Chelsea!" She was right. Jacob had my hand engulfed in his and Edward was nowhere to be found.

"You were wrong, Jake." I told him about my "dream" and what Bella had told me. He didn't cry this time, just listened to what I had to say.

**A/N: I know it's a short one, but I didn't want to pack too much into one chapter. I hope you liked the little visit from an old friend!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm currently reading 84, Charing Cross Road by Helene Hanff. It's a good read for a rainy day. It's a short book, but it's surprisingly good.**

(CPOV)

Another man who looked to be in his late twenties sat by my side and checked me over. I had already told everyone Bella's message and they seemed almost frightened, but they all believed me.

I fell asleep again while he held a stethoscope to my chest. When I awoke in the morning, I was alone. I sat up in panic and found a note on the table next to me.

"Chelsea - not all of us get a week off before school. We'll talk afterward.

-Jake"

It was so impersonal that it almost hurt. On the back of his note was another one.

"Call me when you wake up. We need to talk. Doctor's orders.

-Edward"

I smiled a bit at his note, but hesitated to call the number he left at the bottom of the note. Was I ready to deal with all of this?

I took a warm shower, washing away all of the pain and worry I had the day before. I dressed slowly, dreading the day.

I dialed Edward's number, biting my fingernails nervously. "Hello?" His soft musical voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Good morning Edward."

I could tell he was smiling on the other side of the line. "Feeling better, Sleeping Beauty?"

I blushed. "Much, thank you."

"I think that there are some things we should discuss. Is it alright if I come over?"

No. "Yes."

"I'll be there in a second."

In literally one second he was knocking on my door. It frightened me a little, but I remembered the speed at which he traveled.

I let him in and he smiled at me. "You look fantastic in blue."

I blushed. Why did he have to notice these things? "Do you want anything?"

He laughed. "I guess the dog left out the part that vampires don't eat."

I laughed and sat down on the couch next to him. "Edward, I'm not quite sure why you're here."

He smiled at me and I melted. He pushed the hair out of my face and his cold touch made me shiver. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

I pulled away, unwilling to give in to his seductive…everything. "Are you sure that it's me you want to check on? Or is it Bella?"

He pulled back and looked at me as if I'd stabbed him. "I admit, the initial reason I approached you was because of your resemblance to her, but you can't blame me." He looked at the floor, no longer at me. "I tried to give her the one thing she wanted more than anything in the world, and I had to watch her die because of it."

I felt tears rushing to my eyes. Bella was wrong. I closed my eyes tight, hiding from everything. "Chelsea, just give him time. Listen to what he has to say." It was Bella…in my head? This was bizarre. I didn't know if I had imagined it or our connection had allowed her to talk to me, but I knew I should do as she told me. "Edward, that was thirty years ago. I understand your pain, but it's been such a long time."

"Chelsea, what you don't understand about immortality is that thirty years feels like nothing. I have been alive for over a century. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you were just a replacement for her, I was wrong in doing so."

I nodded. How could I not forgive him? He was gorgeous and perfect. "It's alright. I guess I understand."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead and I thought I would faint. "Jacob is coming. I'll come see you another time." He was gone before I could even blink.

**A/N: It's kind of short, but her talk with Jake is coming up. I have to admit, I'm kind of partial to the brute.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You guys are getting lazy in the review department! If you read it, I want you to review it. I don't care if you think this is the worst piece of crap you have ever read, I want to know. I just want your input. I'm starting to get a bit tired, and I need reviews to fuel me to keep going!**

(CPOV)

Great, one awkward situation after another. I was glad that I cleared things up with Edward; I felt such a strong connection with him. He was so sweet and genuine; it was like he was some unreal character from some romance novel.

But Jake was just so…Jake. I laughed to myself. He wore his heart on his sleeve, but was obviously injured from before. I don't know how I didn't notice the pain in his eyes before.

I heard him approaching before he knocked on the door. His long strides rustled the bushes. I pulled my knees to my chest, preparing myself for another awkward conversation.

When he finally knocked, I didn't have the strength to get up. I yelled for him to come in, thinking of how my dad would criticize me for leaving the door unlocked.

"Chelsea." He looked relieved to see me, but worried at the same time.

"How was school, Jake?"

He sat next to me and put his arm around me, ignoring my question. "You stink, Chels. Has _he_ been here?"

I didn't notice any smell on me, but I guess his nose was better than mine. "Yeah. He left not too long ago."

"Chelsea, I'm sorry about what happened. I'm an idiot. I should be over it by now."

I nodded again, barely able to talk. "I just got sick of being someone else. I wanted you two to want to be around me for me, not because I look like Bella."

He hung his head and grabbed my hand. It was so warm that it made Edward's cold touch seem stinging. "I'm sorry. I just looked at you as my second chance, and I was wrong. If you never want to talk to me again, I'd understand."

I climbed into his lap, and hugged him close. "I could never stay away from you, now."

(EPOV)

No thoughts had ever been so painful to hear. This mesmerizing girl was actually falling for that dog! I tried to block their minds, but their thoughts were too strong, especially his. _That leech may have won last time, but this time she wants me._

He just can't grasp that it's different. This is a different girl, different feelings, different everything. If she knew what he was thinking, she wouldn't be thinking what she was. _He's so warm; I could fall asleep in his arms._

It wasn't fair. I could never give her that warmth. Damn dog.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm dedicating this chapter to Waffles-are-out-to-get-me and Miss Apple Pie. You two are my most awesomely fantastic loyal reviewers! And for those of you that are still wondering about who Chelsea will end up with, you needn't worry. Lovelovelove!**

(CPOV)

"Up and at 'em! School time for little puppy!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes, unaware of what was going on. I looked in the doorway and Edward was standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever. On the couch, Jake was still fast asleep.

And then it hit me. I SLEPT WITH JACOB BLACK! Okay, so not like that, but nonetheless. I felt my face turn beet red.

"Nothing to be embarassed about Chelsea, except being manipulated by a dog." I blushed again, unable to say anything. Edward walked into my house and right past Jacob and into the kitchen.

I was confused. Didn't he say vampires didn't eat? When he came out, he had a large cup of ice water in his hand. He never said anything about vampires drinking, I just assumed…

But he wasn't going to drink. He walked swiftly over to Jacob and stood next to him. Jake slept so peacefully, I didn't understand why Edward was being so pushy.

"Chelsea, if you could have read his thoughts last night, you would want him out of here too." With that, he turned his wrist and dumped the entire glass of ice water onto Jake's head.

He sat up with a start, snarling and growling loudly. "What the hell was that for?!" He started trembling and Edward grabbed my arm. He never ceased to give me chills.

Edward pulled me behind him, worried that Jacob would phase. This only made him madder. "I would never hurt her!"

Edward's eyes shot daggers at Jacob. "You don't even realize who you're talking about. You do realize that you said the same thing about Bella, all those years ago. She isn't Bella." He stayed calm when he spoke, but looked mad enough to spit.

"Then how do you explain it? How do you explain the fact that they're so much alike, other than that she is her?"

I couldn't believe it. After all he'd said he didn't mean a word of it. "Jake, go to school." It was the first time I'd been able to speak and the words came out more harshly than I expected.

His face dropped at the sound of my voice and he just walked out.

**A/N: A short one, I know. Edward and Chelsea spend the day together next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have over 2,000 hits! Woo hoo! I'm really excited about that! Anyway, this is a fun little chapter for all you Eddie fans out there. I love reading all of your reviews. I typically don't reply, but I do read each and every one and I really appreciate it. Also, I am looking for a Beta if you're interested. **

(CPOV)

Edward snarled as Jacob stumbled out the door, wearing the same thing he had before. Hopefully no one will notice.

He sat down next to me on the couch and took my hands in his. "I think what you need is some good old fashioned fun." He forced a smile.

I smiled and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I woke with such a start I hadn't had time to really wake up. "I think I need some human time first."

(EPOV)

I knew that she just needed to get away, to forget about everything that has happened. I planned to take her to the one human place that never got old to me, after all these years: amusement parks.

I thought she would like the thrill of going high in the air and feeling the wind blow through her chocolate hair. When she emerged from her bedroom, she looked stunning. She wore a dark green t-shirt that fit perfectly to her body and a pair of simple jeans.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights." She looked at me nervously.

"How can I be afraid of anything? My only friends in this town are a vampire and a werewolf." She laughed and slipped a pair of shoes onto her feet.

I grabbed her hand as we left the house; it seemed natural for me to be close to her. She shivered, but I knew it wasn't because she was cold.

I drove her down the highway at vampire speed. The park wasn't close and it would take about an hour to get there at this rate. The ride was mainly quiet, but she kept the radio on.

When we finally parked, I could see the excitement on her face. I tried to mind my own business but it wasn't easy. _This beats the movies any day._ Take that dog.

(CPOV)

I hadn't been to any place like this since I was a little kid and my parents were still together. It took my breath away to look at the sheer hugeness of everything. There were rollercoasters and ferris wheels and swing rides. When I got out of the car, I was rushed with so many senses **(A/N: sorry for the sucky word, I really tried to think of something better but I drew a blank) **that it was overwhelming. Children screaming, the smell of popcorn and funnel cake, music playing, bells ringing. It all seemed so much!

Edward came around the car and took my hand, obviously reading my thoughts. "Are you ready?"

We walked into the park and he paid for my ticket. We headed for the ride with the longest line and promised the best thrill, the roller coaster. It looked like we would be waiting a while, but I didn't mind.

"I would ask you if you like my idea, but I can't resist reading your mind."

I blushed and smiled, realizing that nothing was private.

"I'm sorry, I could try to control myself better if it would make you feel better."

I shook my head. "It's kind of cool, to know that I can tell you anything without even having to open my mouth." I'm really glad I'm here with you. It was his turn to blush. I just wished I could hear his thoughts.

"It can be kind of annoying, like last night. I spent all night listening to every dirty thought that dog was having about you."

I raised one eyebrow and looked to him. He put his arms around my waist and pushed me lightly forward in the line. "What kind of thoughts was he having?"

He shook his head and smiled his smile that made me melt. "A gentleman would never repeat anything like that."

**1 Hour Later**

(EPOV)

"That was a lot of waiting for just a few seconds of fun." She may think it wasn't worth it, but I would wait days to have her that close to me again.

I smiled and nodded, pretending to agree.

"What would you like to do next?" I wanted her to be able to be in control of everything, to have a perfect day and escape from everything.

"Bumper cars?"

My lips turned up in a devilish grin. "You're on."

**Several hours later**

The day had been exactly as I had imagined it…scratch that, better. Every ride she went on made her smile so wide it must have hurt her face. I had saved the best part for last, the one thing that I had wanted to do.

I grabbed her hand and she kept me close by. She looked wide-eyed at everything as we made our way to the Ferris wheel. It was dark now, and the view from the top would be breath taking, almost as beautiful as her.

The line was decent, but it moved quickly. We were helped onto a bit blue car and I took my seat very close to hers.

When we were in the air and I was sure that no one could hear me, I looked in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for everything we've put you through these past few days."

"It's not your fault. I understand." I wouldn't blame her if she didn't' forgive me, but I was glad she did.

"I really do like you, Chelsea."

"I like you too, Edward." We were nearing the top and the deep purple starry sky filled our view. When our car was at the very top of the Ferris wheel, it came to a jerking stop. _How perfect is this?_ I couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not, but I knew that with the dog in the way I wouldn't get many chances.

I leaned in close to her and put my hands on the back of her neck. I planted my lips gently on hers, and fireworks lit up the sky.

**A/N: Well that was fun! We all need a little Edward lovin' every now and then. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's early. **

(CPOV)

Edward drove me home, and the whole time my head was spinning. I still wasn't sure if fireworks really went off in the sky or if it was just the magic of the moment, but either way I had never felt anything so extraordinary.

When we pulled up to my house, I wanted so much to invite him inside. "I don't think that's a good idea. He's inside waiting for you and his thoughts aren't very happy." I glanced at the clock and it read after 11. Oops.

I looked over at Edward, his sheer beauty was stunning. I didn't want to leave. I cared about Jacob, but he had never helped me escape like Edward had. Jacob was just straight-forward, he faced everything head-on, and that's what I had to do now.

"Thank you so much for everything Edward." I forced a smile and he kissed my forehead as I climbed out of his car.

"I'll be listening. If you need me, you know how to call me." I laughed, feeling protected. From what, I wasn't sure, but I felt protected.

When I walked through the front door, Jacob was sitting on the couch with his head in hands looking worried. The house was silent. "Chelsea!"

His crooked smile flashed across his face before being washed away by a look of anger. "Where have you been?!"

I laughed at his overreacting and went into the kitchen to make something to eat for the two of us. "Chill, DAD! Edward took me to the amusement park." I put a pot of water on the stove to boil with a little salt in it.

His emotions ran almost as fast as his body could. His face looked hurt now. "What, just because I have to go to school you like him better now?"

I turned around and put my arms around his waist. "Jake, don't be silly. You need to calm down. He took me out for some fun so I didn't sit at home all day. I'm sorry that we got home so late and we worried you."

His face relaxed and he ran his fingers through my hair. "Don't scare me like that again, Chelsea. I don't want to lose you. I thought he took you away from me forever. I was about to call your dad!"

I laughed and turned around to the boiling pot. "That would be crazy. He would be worried that you could let yourself into my house in the first place." I poured three boxes of macaroni into the pot with a little olive oil to keep it from sticking.

Jake picked me up in his arms and set me on the counter so I was eye level with him. "This might sound crazy, but I think I'm falling for you Chelsea Kendall."

My jaw dropped. What could I say to that? Of course I cared about him, but in what way? And what about Edward?

"This is the part where you say you want me too." He laughed and pushed his lips to mine. His kiss was so warm it was hard to pull back.

Two boys, two kisses, one day. This had to be a record or something. Don't get me wrong, I had boyfriends before I moved here, but I never considered myself a catch.

"Jake…I…" I couldn't even find my words.

"It's him, isn't it?" It wasn't a question.

"No. I just don't know, Jake. Things like this take time. I just don't know how I feel about anything right now."

"I won't let go. I'll give you as much time as you need."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before jumping down. I stirred the pot and spoke without turning around. "Jake, I need you to be honest. Is it me you want, or Bella?"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I think I write better in the mornings. But not just mornings, as soon as I wake up. I tried to write another chapter last night, and I couldn't think of anything, but now that's 9:39 a.m. I'm filled with ideas. **

(EPOV)

That dog! In more ways than one! He wanted to put the moves on her first, thinking she'd fall head over heels and forget all about me. He seemed to leave out the part where he wasn't in a storybook.

I hope she's okay; she seemed pretty freaked out by it all. _He's just so…straightforward. I know exactly what I'm getting into with him. But Edward is so mysterious and sexy. _ I smiled. She thinks I'm sexy.

I listened as the mutt left for school and I ran to her house. I knew I probably should've stayed away, but she was like my drug, I couldn't get enough of her.

I knocked on the door, already knowing she was home.

"Come on in, Edward!"

(CPOV)

I watched as Edward walked through the door. "Good morning." Every time I looked at him, he dazzled me. It was unbelievable that any being could be so beautiful.

"Thank you." Dammit. I'll have to remember to control my thoughts. Vampires are stupid. "They are not!" He looked defensive but laughed at me nonetheless.

He walked up to me and put his arms around me in a strong embrace. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did!" He already knew that if he was reading my mind last night. "Did you miss me?"

"More than you could know."

He sat on a stool in the kitchen as I fried an egg for myself for breakfast. "Edward, do you think I'd be a good vampire?"

He laughed at the question. "I think you'd be a lovely vampire." He chuckled at his oxymoron.

"Do you think I'd have a power?"

"Yes, I do." He put his long finger to his chin as he thought. "The power to seduce any man into doing whatever you want."

I laughed, almost falling over. "Yeah, right."

"It's true. Every male you come in contact with is attracted to you, and that's censoring it. You couldn't hear the thoughts of beef boy in front of you the other day at registration." Oh, please. He was making it up.

"I would want your power. That way, I could know that you're secretly a pervert on the inside just like every other guy."

He scoffed. "Is that what you think of me?" He stood up and walked over to me. He pressed his body against mine and placed his hand on the back of my neck. "You could be right. I wouldn't mind taking you into your bedroom and making you forget all about that mutt." My jaw dropped. I tried to talk, but my throat was too dry. I remembered he could read my thoughts, and it didn't take effort to think. I WANT YOU!

He laughed and pressed his cool lips to mine. I was frozen in place. I wanted to take him into my room and ravage him.

I opened my mouth slightly, letting him slip his tongue in. We were so caught up in ourselves that we both jumped when the phone rang. I ran over to the receiver and picked it up without even glancing at the caller ID.

"Hey Chels, how are things? I've been worried. I haven't heard from you in a few days." My dad, the worrier.

"I'm fine, Dad. I've just been busy."

He grunted into the phone, as if he was unsure about what I was busy with. I looked over at Edward and wondered if he was right to be unsure. "Not like that! I registered for classes and I made some friends that I've been hanging out with."

"Just keep safe, honey. I worry about you a lot. When am I going to get to come see the place?" I thought about how often the boys were here. There was a boy in my house more often than not!

"I don't know. I'm not home much. Why don't I come over there?"

"I guess that's alright. Just call me whenever you want to come over. I love you, darling."

"I love you too, Dad." I hung up the phone and almost forgot about the blood-thriving boy next to me.

"Your dad seems nice."

"Could you read his thoughts?"

"No, he's too far away. I can only get clear readings for about a mile radius." He approached me, putting his cool hands on my hips. "Where were we?" I wanted so much to give in, but I knew it would be wrong.

"Why is it wrong?" He looked concerned, but didn't back away. "Is it the dog?"

"I guess. It just seems so strange. I guess you already know what happened last night?" He nodded. "I just don't know what to do. I care about both of you, and I don't want to hurt either of you."

He kissed my forehead and pulled me close. It felt good to be so close to him. "I just want you to be happy."

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I spent the day dress shopping! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter is for Obsessed7Twilight7Princess! Thanks for such a great review, I hope you and everyone else enjoys this. **

(CPOV)

I finally got the house to myself, after reassuring the two that I'd be fine on my own. I needed some girl time. I spent the evening painting my nails and soaking in a bubble bath.

I settled into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and found my way into my bed. My house was dark and it was weird for it to be so silent. For the past few nights, I had fallen asleep to the sound of Jake's snores. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. I guess I was more tired than I thought.

**Chelsea's Dream**

I was back at the foggy park bench. It was still dark. I looked around, searching for her face. I sat down, waiting for her, hoping she'd come to give me some more advice. As much as I wanted to hate her, I valued her input. She had been in the exact situation once before and she understood how I felt.

Suddenly, she emerged from the shadows. I exhaled, relieved that this was what I expected.

"Hello again."

"Hello, Bella." I smiled and looked at her, really taking in her appearance for the first time. It actually was like looking in a mirror. "I'm glad to see you."

She smiled sweetly and took the seat next to me. "You want me to tell you who to choose."

"Yes!" She knew them both so well; she had to know which of them was better for me.

"I can't do that. I loved them both in my life, and it was very hard for me to choose once. There is no way I can make the decision for you."

I nodded and felt tears rush to my eyes. "I just can't hurt them."

"I understand how you feel. That was my dilemma, too. But soon you'll know exactly who is right for you." She placed her hand on mine. I couldn't feel it, but I did feel comforted. "Chelsea that is not why I am here."

I looked up at her with concern. What else could she want? My head has been filled entirely with the worries I already have, what else could it be?

"Chelsea, when I was alive, my life was in danger many times. I'm here to warn you about yours." My eyes widened. "When you get involved with vampires, it isn't easy. As we speak, there is a coven of newborn vampires headed towards Forks. They aren't planning to harm you in any way, but if they smell Edward and his family, they may want to stop and check things out. You need to stay back. If they smell you, it will end badly." I nodded, trying to take it all in. I was shocked that anything like this could happen to me. "You're going to wake up now. Call Jacob and tell him what I told you. Edward will hear and come over as well."


End file.
